L'amour en quelques mots
by lasurvolte
Summary: Quelques phrases sur des mots, pour parler de l'amour entre Stiles et Derek.


**Titre : **L'amour en quelques mots

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Spoil : mini spoil jusqu'à la 4, rien de très grave**

**Note et explication : **je doute de l'intérêt de cette « fic », en fait le but du jeu est d'écrire une phrase sur chaque mot (ne me demandez pas où j'ai eu cette liste je m'en rappelle pas, c'était y a trop longtemps). Bref c'est un exercice marrant, et je l'ai utilisé avec le sterek. C'est comme écrire pleins de minuscules histoires. J'espère que ça vous plaira même si c'est pas une véritable histoire.

* * *

><p>#01 - Roulette<p>

A la roulette de l'amour, Derek et Stiles avait gagné le jackpot.

#02 - Mercure

Stiles avait 38 degrés de fièvre et délirait. Derek en profita pour prendre soin de lui, l'air de rien.

#03 - Violette

Comme les marques que Derek laissait sur Stiles. Comme Stiles laissait sur Derek. Un signe d'appartenance, marquage de territoire.

#04 - Chapelure

Stiles rêva que Derek et lui s'attaquait à un pain-garou, quand ils l'eurent tué, il n'en restait que de la chapelure. Drôle de rêve. Vraiment. Stiles avait besoin de vacances.

#05 - Cutter

Arme dangereuse dans les mains de quelqu'un qui remuait comme Stiles, pensait Derek en posant un pansement sur le doigt de son chéri.

#06 - Livre

Derek avait dut investir dans quelques bibliothèque depuis qu'il vivait avec Stiles.

#07 - Façade

Derek était comme une façade, on ne pouvait pas lire sur son visage ce qu'il pensait et il grognait très fort pour qu'on ne comprenne pas ses sentiments. Pourtant Stiles avait quand même réussi à briser le mur et s'emparer de son cœur.

#08 - Ventilateur

Stiles avait acheté des confettis et détourné le ventilateur pour faire de la fausse neige colorée. Les gosses étaient ravis. Derek ronchonnait à cause du ménage, mais dans le fond il adorait comment Stiles rendait tout magique.

#09 - Papier cadeau

Le cadeau le plus ridicule possible, mais Stiles l'avait fait. Et Derek se demandait combien de papier cadeau il avait dût utiliser pour réussir à s'emballer complètement comme ça.

#10 - Bureau

Derek détestait quand Stiles travaillait à son bureau. Souvent il venait et enroulait ses bras autour de lui pour réclamer des câlins. Stiles avait beaucoup de mal à bosser quand Derek était là.

#11 - Scotch

_« Non tu ne m'attacheras pas les mains avec du Scotch pour t'amuser au lit avec moi »_ râla Derek.  
>Changeant d'avis devant l'air suppliant et coquin de Stiles.<p>

#12 - Calepin

Sur le calepin pour la liste de course, Stiles a griffonné « D + S = amour pour toujours », comme un gamin.

#13 - Sac

Le sac de Stiles était toujours un gros bordel, des classeurs, des feuilles, des cahiers, des marqueurs… C'est pour ça qu'un jour en voulant sortir une règle, un préservatif sortit du sac en même temps. Il rougit et le rangea, puis pensa à Derek avec qui il voulait l'utiliser.

#14 - Musique

Stiles avait une voix grave, et Derek ne l'aurait pas avoué, mais il adorait l'écouter.

#15 - Calendrier

Stiles mit une croix sur son calendrier, dans trois jours il avait rendez-vous avec Derek.

#16 - Charrette

Stiles lisait _le chevalier à la charrette_ quand Derek lui prit son livre des mains et le lança plus loin pour l'embrasser.

#17 - Repas

Peu importe le repas. Le prendre en compagnie de Derek faisait de ce qu'il mangeait la meilleure chose au monde.

#18 - Chocolat

_« Mon petit chocolat ça te va ? » « Non quel surnom débile »._

#19 - Nouille

Stiles avait toujours des envies de femme enceinte qui le prenait toujours au pire moment – bien qu'il soit un homme. Alors quand il avait dit à trois heures du matin qu'il voulait des nouilles, Derek avait trouvé des nouilles…

#20 - Poster

Stiles aurait bien voulu pouvoir accrocher un poster de Derek torse nu sur son mur. Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était bien mieux de l'avoir en vrai.

#21 - Pocky

_« Tu es mon petit Pocky ou plutôt mon grand Pocky, mon Pocky musclé enrobé de chocolat» « Stiles, tu m'exaspères »._

#22 - Ecartèlement

Lydia ou Malia ? Malia ou Derek ?

Derek. Définitivement.

#23 - Faux

_« Je déteste Derek, alors ne me laisse pas seul avec lui, Scott s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de m'en occuper. »_ Râla Stiles.

#24 - Vrai

Stiles embrassa Derek avec passion, complètement accros à ses baisers.

#25 - Crayon

Stiles s'amusait à coincer son crayon entre sa bouche et son nez. Derek l'avait alors embrassé parce que – soit disant – ses lèvres semblaient réclamer un baiser.

Le baiser le moins romantique de l'univers.

#26 - Banane

Stiles avait la banane depuis qu'il sortait avec Derek. Même Derek s'autorisait quelques sourires depuis qu'il sortait avec Stiles.

#27 - Chat

C'était peut-être parce que Derek détestait autant les chats, que Stiles adorait en adopter. Pour voir Derek grogner, ronchonner, et en secret quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, donner une caresse au chat.

#28 - Vache

_« Oh la vache Derek, tes baisers me rendent dingue, embrasse moi encore ! »_

#29 - 69

69 millions de bisous, 69 milliers de je t'aime, 69 grains de beauté sur ton corps tout nu, 69 années qu'on a passé ensemble.

#30 - Loose

C'est la loose pour Derek quand Stiles doit partir pour son travail, doit s'absenter pour un week-end, doit s'éloigner cinq minutes pour aller faire une course…

#31 - Coeur

_« Mon cœur alors ? » « NON »_

#32 - Cire

Stiles avait construit un mini loup en cire après avoir mangé son Babybel, il était plutôt fier de lui, mais Derek avait refusé de dire qu'il y avait un air de famille avec lui.

#33 - Dent

Derek avait sortit les crocs. Jaloux…. Du chat qui venait ronronner sur les genoux de Stiles.

#34 - Législation

Le mariage est autorisé dans leur Etat. Derek a acheté la bague mais maintenant il stress, il n'est plus sûr que cette idée soit la meilleure. Il veut Stiles, il le veut à ses côtés pour la vie, mais et s'il le trouvait ridicule ? Un loup garou un peu romantique… Pathétique.

#35 - Bonbon

_« Mon bonbon ? » « Stiles stop ! Appelle moi Derek et c'est tout ». _

#36 - Lit

Le lit, endroit préféré des deux hommes de la maison.

#37 - Tabouret

Stiles avait réussi à s'endormir sur le tabouret en attendant que Derek rentre de sa ronde pour voir si aucune bestiole dangereuse tournait autour de chez eux. Sur le tabouret vraiment ? Il n'y avait que Stiles pour s'endormir dans des endroits improbables, dans des positions les plus inconfortables possibles.

#38 - String

Stiles était passé de Malia à Derek.

#39 - Herbe

Derek n'aimait pas la salade et traitait souvent Stiles d'herbivore quand il en faisait.

#40 - Homosexuel

Derek et Stiles.

#41 - Famille

Définition de famille pour Stiles : Derek, Alix, Oliver, Milan.

Définition de meute pour Derek : Stiles, Alix, Oliver, Milan.

Deux mots pour une même définition.

#42 - Trou

_« J'ai fais un trou dans mon zenou ! »_ s'écria Alix en montrant son genou qui saignait à ses deux papas qui la consolèrent et nettoyèrent le bobo.

#43 - Babillage

Stiles. Définitivement Stiles. Un mot qui se rapportait à lui. Derek songeait même faire rajouter « Stiles » comme synonyme à « babillage » dans le dictionnaire.

#44 - Langue

Stiles et Derek s'embrassent. Passionnément.

#45 - Oreillons

_« Tu vas me filer les oreillons à force de causer ! »_ Râla Derek contre Stiles.

#46 - Nuit

Milan ne faisait toujours pas ses nuits. Derek ronchonna en l'entendant pleurer : _« c'est toi qui y va » _ordonna-t-il à Stiles.

#47 - Vampire

Stiles était plus loup garou que vampire. De toute façon, les vampires n'existaient pas, n'est ce pas ?

#48 - Vapeurs

_« Stiles va t'habiller bordel où je te saute dessus » « y a de la vapeur qui te sors des oreilles, Derek » _ricana Stiles.

#49 - X

Quand Derek lui avait demandé s'il matait des films pornos des fois, Stiles avait répondu _« non, pas de X, c'est toi mon film X ». _

#50 – Zoo

Quand Stiles était en colère contre Derek, il le menaçait des fois de l'emmener au zoo. « _Saleté de loup garou. »_

Fin.

L'autatrice : y a des mots assez galère où les phrases finalement m'ont donné du fil à retordre, mais pour d'autres je me suis bien amusée, et j'aime assez jouer avec les doubles sens et tout. Voilà, pleins de petits moments Sterek donc…


End file.
